User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/October's blog...
Okay people, how do you enjoy the renovations? I hope you do... or I'll start thinking I made useless decision again =.=! By the way, I have something want to announce. New Leaders and Co-Leaders of the Projects Okay, as you all know, our current leaders are the inactive admins, so they're all inactive... leads to the fact that they won't help us that much like they did before. Sorrel also agreed with me dropping them from projects list, and leave the roles for the responsible people to take them... So, by the title of the new bureaucrat, I'll start the election to choose the new leaders and co-leaders for all the projects (except Project Arts, Project Characters and Project Spells). I hope I won't annoy you with this or make you think I try to show-off... But sorry if it sounds like that with you... Filling the form as comment below, with the example: Reason why you want to be Leader/Co-Leader of which project: Why do you want to be one on that project: What do you think you can do to make that project successful if I make you as one: I'll take a look as your forms and spend time judging it. If I can see you're able to become one, you'll have trial time to work... if you pass the trial time, you'll officially gain the title of leader/co-leader. Asking Admin section As people all can see, we have Help desk, and in many wikis, they use them, except ours. And because of that, all of you come to ask admins directly... That's why I want you all started using that right now. I'll manage to ask my fellow admins make some direction template telling you to use it, instead of asking us, and if they can't, I'll manage doing that myself. If you have anything to ask, don't hesitate posting your question by creating a forum here. We admins, bureaucrats and rollbacks will try to reply/answer your question as soon as possible. You can also check the Help desk via the navibar, at "Sections" section. Against Sockpuppet First, just meant to tell people all in here, what does "sockpuppet" mean. Well, sockpuppet is a word used on Internet, pointing the clone account of someone, using for secret purpose, they may or may not have the same IP with the main account. In many wikis, that thing is banned, and I want to announce, right now, in this wiki, sockpuppets are BANNED! Just a personal things to say, a cousin of mine rarely uses this account -- with my permission of course, or she'll never know what the password is -- but I'll tell people whenever she uses it, just in case she needs help and people are all ready to lend her a hand. She's quite timid and sensitive -- more than me -- so please take good care for her... I also have another cousin, a young boy... well, older than most of you here, and he won't be in here that regular, yet I still say... His account is l0v3b4by, and his account is just used to be here reading the news, articles and learning English. End. Anything he had done, I have already known them all. For good things, I had already complimented him. For bad things, I had already scolded him. So you don't need to spend time reporting me what he had done here. And because he uses the computers at my home, don't act so surprised if he has the same IP with me. Yet he's not my sockpuppet account. Okay @@? I'm sure Brittney, Fatimah and Tiff all know this... And announce, the new person called CrazyInLoveWithApril19 is the sockpuppet account of Stellamusa101. A fact to say, I have never banned any good users, or users make minor mistakes infinite. So anyone get banned infinite, please say bye bye to this community. At the point of the always-try-to-be-fair person like me, I'm maybe very strict, and to some, hard to close/along with. Yet, if you need my forgiveness, try to show the compunction of yours, and give me time to do so. Don't try to boss or speak with the bossy tone/attitude when you get blocked by me. That sure won't make things work in the way you planned. I'm not a kid for childish actions to scare. Along with banning the sockpuppets, I'll start updating the new rules. So please remember checking the rules -- or I'd say Wiki Standards -- regularly to make sure you won't spam the rules. I guess that's all... I'll update this often... Please note that. I don't know how many times I said that :P! Sorry then :P! And beside, sorry for the long blog, as always =]]! Category:Blog posts